


show me new things

by captaincastello



Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: Domestic Fluff, Drabble, Established Relationship, Implied Sexual Content, M/M, Post-Canon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-15
Updated: 2018-06-15
Packaged: 2019-05-23 15:17:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 722
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14936784
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/captaincastello/pseuds/captaincastello
Summary: Hank feels a new kind of heat climbing up to his cheeks, belatedly realizing what he’d just unleashed.“I was a young guy with hobbies and good internet connection, okay.”





	show me new things

**Author's Note:**

> here's some more hank/connor domestic fluff because i just want them to be happy and warm ;;A;;

When he wakes up, it’s already dark out.

He realizes he must have dozed off on the sofa while he was watching a game of basketball; however, he doesn’t remember leaning against Connor’s body, much less sharing a blanket with him. Lying on his stomach warming their feet is Sumo, completing the family picture.

“Good evening, Hank,” Connor says, after a quick kiss on his forehead. “Did you rest well?”

“Mhmm,” Hank grumbles as he wipes the sleep from his eyes. He raises his arms, stretches with a drawn out yawn, and lets his right arm fall around Connor’s shoulders to pull him close. Under the blanket, Connor’s hands snake around his belly as he scoots even closer, not letting even air come in between them. He places his head on Hank’s shoulder and smiles, content and comfortable in their shared warmth.

Through the window, they could see the first drops of snow meet the cold ground; two distinct particles made of different compositions, yet each miniscule snowflake still finds a way to melt into and become one with the earth.

Hank takes a moment to mentally appreciate this simple reality taking place—it seems as if every little nothing becomes something beautiful, sublime, ever since Connor came into his life. It’s as if the lenses with which he viewed the world were replaced with an improved, recalibrated pair, diffused with magic; allowing him to rediscover the seemingly dull and mundane, to see them in much more vivid colors, amplified to higher definition.

“So… You just watched me sleep this entire time…?” He asks, voice gruff and laden with sleep. Under the blanket, his free hand finds Connors’ and holds on to them.

“Affirmative, and negative,” Connor says, his fingers tracing tiny circles around Hank’s knuckles. “I’ve been replaying some of the memories I’ve accumulated since meeting you, Hank. Like the night we first met.”

“Oh, you mean when you picked me up at the bar by buying me a drink?” Hank says, ending with a hearty chuckle as he remembers that fateful encounter which changed everything. A second later he adds, “That was some classic fanfiction shit right there.”

“Fanfiction?” Connor lifts his head and stares at Hank, his face set in obvious curiosity. Apparently, terms that weren’t relevant to his initial assignment were probably not programmed into his system.

“Uh, yeah.” Hank feels a new kind of heat climbing up to his cheeks, belatedly realizing what he’d just unleashed. “I was a young guy with hobbies and good internet connection, okay.”

An awkward few seconds fly by with Connor still staring at Hank, trying to make sense of the newly dropped revelation. The light of his LED is blinking profusely, making Hank nervous about what he was about to say next—

“I just ran a search on the term ‘fanfiction’,” Connor finally says, his eyes ablaze with a newly lit fire. “And I must say… these pieces of literature are quite… _educational_.”

“Oh no… you look like you want to try something out, and I’m guessing it’s about to get weird in here.”

Hank half-laughs; it has been years, yet he was down the rabbit hole for long enough that some things are just impossible to forget, and those that you think you forget are actually just lurking in the shadowed nooks and crannies in your brain…

While he’s slowly becoming an actual human heater, Connor smiles and plants another light kiss in the space under Hank’s ear, making him shiver despite the heat blooming along the nape of his neck.

“I’ve already fed Sumo, and prepared your dinner. It’s in the fridge, and I could wait until you finish.”

Hank knows that look— _that_ puppy dog look—and he already knows he’s fallen down an even deeper, much more tempestuous rabbit hole.

“Looks like there’s no discussion here, huh?” Hank says, amused; Connor acting on his own desires instead of mindlessly executing commands uploaded into his brain is a beautiful thing to watch. This is Connor unshackled, unbound, free to want and hate things. And Hank finds himself lucky that he’s part of the former.

“I guess dinner could wait,” he says, earning a thinly veiled victorious smile from Connor. There were lots of ways to melt into each other, and he’s more than willing to show his partner.

**Author's Note:**

> thank you for reading!  
> kudos/comments are love <3  
> xoxo


End file.
